


Night Changes

by nellieisnothere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellieisnothere/pseuds/nellieisnothere
Summary: We're only gettin' older, babyAnd I've been thinkin' about it latelyDoes it ever drive you crazyJust how fast the night changes?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Night Changes

A door swung open on its hinges, clouds of steam making their way through. Wrapping a towel around his waist, George walked through, his bedroom awaiting him. It was a cold afternoon in January, his clothes were scattered across the floor as a dusty suit lay upon his bed.

Clicking his phone, the soft yellow background lit up his face. The time 7:32pm accompanied by 20th January 2021 catching his attention. George knew there was a big stream tonight, he felt as if he was letting everyone down but.. he couldn't cancel. Not again.

Changing was painstakingly easy, George clung onto the hope that something didn't fit. Or that he could drag out the minutes with each button. Slowly wrapping the dingy coloured tie around his neck. But alas he was ready, with time to spare. The urge to turn on his computer and game these thoughts away were overbearingly controlling.

Why did he have to pick up the phone.. Why did he have to agree?

Allowing his head to fill with these questions that had no logical answer seemed like and ideal way to pass the time. Even though deep down he knew his mom would be there early too.

With a heavy sigh George put his phone into his pocket, going around his apartment and flicking off the lights. Grabbing his keys off the side, he was off.

The keys slide into ignition too quickly. The road was too smooth and the traffic too quiet. this some-what perfect journey made a feeling of uneasiness settle in his stomach, knowing only the worse was too come.

George sped up the car, fingers of moon light poking their way through his window. Now rolling the window down, he felt the breeze on his face, rushing through his hair. With that all too familiar sign up ahead, he signalled to turn into the car park. And there he sat. Some how breathless and yet so full of anxiety, George pulled out something from his pocket.

That same hum of yellow illuminating his face as he sub consciously grinned at the first contact that popped up.

 **Gogy:** good luck!

 **Dreamy:** wish you could be here :(

 **Gogy:** you know I'll tune in

 **Dreamy:** I do, besides.. they're on their way-

 **Gogy:** I leave you be then

 **Dreamy:** Wish you didn't have too

A stupid smile plastered his face. George clasped a hand over it sighing, this time from pure relief.

Dream will be there.

He slumped his phone back into his pocket.

This god awful unsettledness taking a hold of him once more, George tried to brush it aside as he got out of his car, the door shutting followed by the beep of his car keys as he walked towards the entrance.

There she stood, in a captivating black dress. Her smile was wide as her arms as our eyes met.

She stood there like a loving mother, and he fell for it once more.

It was maybe ten minutes later, his phone had occasionally buzzed in his pocket but after a frantic array of buzzes George slipped it out under the table. Twitter.. He thought nothing of it but before slipping his phone back in the time caught his eye.

" That's the time?" George asked.

His mother spiked her head up,

" Is there a problem dear?" She sweetly asked,

"I need to go now, should we get the bill?" He smiled back. And with a nod and wave a waiter came over.

She saw him out of the restaurant, and watched him as he walked over to his car. Before turning around and heading to her car herself.

George sat in the drivers seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket, the colours lighting up his face. A laugh erupted as tweets upon tweets were talking about how he was asleep. But one particular tweet caught his eye. Hidden among the rest..

_' **I had to lose everything, to gain everything'** Um what does this mean for George? _

Georges smile fell a little,

"Its just roleplay" He told himself as he read through the replies.

_'Where is George?'_

_'What's his most important thing?'_

_'Does this mean #dnf is over?'_

"What?" George spoke, his finger hovering over the hashtag, "What's d..n..f?" With a heavy sigh he put his phone in his pocket, starting up the car. The drive back seemed longer then before, questions brewing in his head. He didn't know what felt different, but it was as if something shifted in him.

Pulling up, his car beeped behind him. His keys clinking together as he threw them on the side, taking off his blazer. George loosened his tie a little and undid his top button. As he pulled up his sleeves he found his phone was in his hand once more, that same contact popping up,

 **Gogy:** Has the stream ended?

 **Dreamy:** For me?

 **Gogy:** Yeah

 **Dreamy:** Well seeing as I'm now in prison? yup

 **Gogy:** Want to call?

 **Gogy:** You can tell me about it :)

A face time audio took over his screen. George haphazardly answer, being faced with Dreams cream ceiling .

"How was it?" George asked.

"Are you wearing a suit" Dream spoke.

With a grin plastered on his face George couldn't help but reply,

"Why? See something you like?"

Dream made some inaudible noise. George laughed as he walked through to his bedroom, now tossing his blazer on his bed.

"I know I'm hot Dream"

"Sooo hot" He replied,

"Have you seen-" A crack of thunder interrupted George as he ran over to his window, "Dream, Dream, it's raining!"

"Oh wow rain" Dream replied sarcastically,

"Shut up and enjoy it with me" George mumbled as he ran to his back door.

" Do you want me to leave you to your rain-" Dream stopped as George placed his phone against a pot outside. He laughed as he stepped back, rain soaking him. His white shirt now sticking to his skin. Whipping his head as he started to awful sing,

"Does it ever drive you crazy?"

"Just how fast the night changes!" Dream finished. George ran over to his phone, the background quickly changing.

"Did I just miss your face?"

"No" Dream replied defensively.

"Awh baby it's okay, I'll love you no matter how ugly you are" George giggled, now picking up his phone.

"WHAT?" Dream cried, ending the call.

George laughed as he walked inside. Kicking off his wet shoes and pulling off his tie, leaving them by the back door, making his way back to his room

. **Dreamy** : Still having fun?

 **Gogy:** No

 **Gogy:** I'm wet

 **Dreamy:** Woww I wonder why

 **Gogy:** Ur so mean today

 **Dreamy:** Me?

 **Dreamy:** I'm the mean one

 **Gogy:** Byee

 **Dreamy:** Where you going?

 **Dreamy:** George come back

 **Dreamy:** Gogyyy

___________________________________________

AN!! This is fanfiction and entirely made up, only based off the ship dnf, Dreamnotfound. If Dream (Dreamwastaken) or George (Georgenotfound) say they are uncomfortably with shipping or fics I will take this down straight away. But for now they said they are comfortable with it and I really hope you enjoy :) word count: 1184


End file.
